Amor a la carta
by Alice Hepburn
Summary: Francia y España buscan con un desquiciado plan hacer que su amigo Prusia vuelva a creer en el amor.  ¿Y que mejor idea que hacerlo intentadolo juntar con Belgica?


Hallo w vielen dank a todos los que me dan un tiempito de su agenda para leerme. No es mi primer fic pero aun asi se que no es perfecto…pero espero que les sea entretenido ya que se trata de mi pareja hetero asi como que preferida "PrusxBel"

Antes que nada quiero decir que hay una personita en particular a la que va dedicado este fic y es a mi cuchurrumin~osea a ti vik! - Gilbert en el rol xD…sin duda alguna si no hubieran terminado juntos nuestros personajes nunca se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza juntar a Belgica y a Prusia en un fic x3 asi que te agradezco por estar aguantándome desde ya 5 meses larguisimos~

La segunda persona a quien va dedicado esto es quien me ha hecho enormemente feliz al escribir y publicar otro prusbel~y es Lau/Francis definitivamente te quiero cada dia mas xDD sigue con tu fic que ya quiero saber que pasara con el sexy y mojado Gilbert xD

Y en tercer lugar, pero no por eso menos importante están ustedes! Posibles fans del prusbel xDD

..bien..hetalia no me pertenece, por desgracia la idea no se me ocurrió a mi si no hide-sama  
>*cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia* (¿) siempre quize poner eso xD<p>

Personajes

Belgica: Alice Hepburn-

Prusia: Gilbert Beilschmidt-

Fem! Prusia: Maria Liese Weilschmit..

Kömigsberg:Gisselle Beilschmidt-

Francia: Francis Bonnefoy-

España: Antonio Carriedo-

Italia del sur: Lovino Vargas-

Hungria: Erzsebet Hedervary-

Rusia: Ivan Braginsky-

Holanda: Dirck De Lange-

Luxemburgo: Frank StuEm-

Alemania: Ludwing Beislchmidt ….y esos son todos por ahora xDDDDDDD

La belga se encontraba aburrida sobre su sillón, alternando los canales de su televisión en busca de algo interesante con lo cual matar el tiempo ya que en su casa no había mucho que hacer. Y el estar sola era tan frustrante que la hacia añorar aquellas épocas en las que vivía en casa de su ex – jefe España. Más ahora que cargaba con tantos problemas en su casa y que sus superiores luchaban todo el tiempo por mantener su territorio unido.

Detuvo los canales en un documental sobre los pingüinos del polo sur. Aquellos animalitos le causaban tanta gracia al caminar que decidió optar por seguir viéndolos con tal de esperar verlos haciendo algo interesante.

Pero su entretenimiento se vio interrumpido por al oír sonar el teléfono de la casa.- ¿Eh! –Llegó a balbucear pues no se esperaba ninguna llamada en ese día Sus jefes le habían dado la semana libre y sus hermanos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus casas como para llamarla haber como iba todo.

"Seguro es equivocado", con ese pensamiento se levantó perezosamente de donde reposaba para contestar el teléfono. Éste sonó varias veces más antes de que la rubia lo atendiera, haciendo que quién estaba del otro lado se desesperara.-

Hallo, ¡hallo! Habla Alice~

-Del otro lado del teléfono se pudo oír una risa alegre y la voz empalagosa de otra persona tratando de apaciguarla, distinguiéndose la tonada francesa en esta última. Una vez que se oyó algo de silencio comenzó la llamada.- Bon jour, ma petite chatte ¿Cómo has estado?

-La ojiverdes por su parte se animó de forma automática al oír aquella voz que hacia bastante no oía y extrañaba. Y como se dio cuenta de que este se encontraba junto al español soltó una leve y divertida risita.- ¡Onii-san! Ja, yo estoy bien…viendo la televisión ¿ustedes?

-Del otro lado del teléfono, el francés tenía su mano cubriendo la boca del moreno para detenerlo y que no le quite el móvil. Así es, estaban peleando por hablar con la chica.- Toño y moi estamos bastante aburridos ¿sabes? Y queríamos saber si no quieres venir a tomar algo con nosotros…

-En cuanto oyó tremenda invitación dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar, por causa de la emoción y empezó a escribirles una nota a sus superiores "me voy, luego llamo. Bel~bel". Al terminar de redactarla contestó. ¡, Si! Ya mismo estoy saliendo para allá.

Non, non. Le dijimos a Gilbo que pase a por ti y luego se vienen para casa de…¡O-oii!

-Por un segundo tardo en darse cuenta de que hablaban de Prusia, ya que su nombre era Gilbert y no Gilbo…apenas y se acostumbraba a que a Antonio le dijeran Toño y obviamente su eternamente pequeño Lovino seria siempre Lovi.

Comprendió que tendría que esperar al albino antes de salir para España. Mein gott, ella quería salir ya de esas cuatro paredes…pero al menos tendría tiempo a arreglarse un poco.- Ja, ja jefe –Porque para ella el español siempre sería su jefe por más que ya fuera independiente.- Llevare algunos chocolates y….-Y le habían colgado el teléfono antes de finalizar.

Subió a su habitación y con toda la emoción preparó una pequeña valija, empezando a probarse vestido tras vestido-

….

_En casa de España_

¡Toño! Eres muy obvio, ¡se dará cuenta! –Protestó el francés que era el verdadero culpable de que la llamada haya terminado así.-

¡Pero Fran!, si no vienen juntos no tendría sentido ¿o me equivoco? ¿no era ese el plan? –Exclamo Antonio sin perder su típica sonrisa alegre, que rara vez no mostraba-

Ay, por supuesto que si, pero si ma petite se da cuenta perderá el sentido. ¡No sería amour de verdad! –Rodó los ojos, como si el otro no entendiera nada de nada. Tomó una lapicera y una hoja y dibujo un "Gilbert" y un "Alice" encerrado en un corazón, se lo mostró a su compañero a ver si de ese modo lograba captar la idea. -

…te entiendo, pero ella no se dará cuenta, Gilbert tampoco…son demasiado inocentones en ese tema –Respondió en tono serio, sin perder la sonrisa claro y tomando al mismo tiempo el papel. Y como un niño empezó a dibujar varios corazoncitos más a su alrededor.-

Aún así no hay que correr riesgos oui? –Suspiró, sentándose en su sillón y dejando al español con sus dibujitos…que por alguna razón había terminado por convertir los corazones en tomates-… y para la próxima parte del plan por favor te pido que actúes bien el papel que no puede haber errores…

-Siguieron charlando del tema mas otros detalles más, dándole mas y mas vueltas a su desquiciado plan de "amour"-

….

_En casa de Bélgica_

Mientras tanto el pruso ya estaba llegando a Bruselas con algunos nervios, pues su amigo el francés le había ordenado literalmente que le llevara un ramo de rosas a la chica a la que debía recoger para dar una buena impresión. Aunque el estaba seguro de que no era necesario ya que la conocía de las veces que visitaba a Antonio en el pasado, el francés insistió tanto y el era tan awesome que no pudo negársele.

Pero el hecho de no entender el porque de tanta insistencia lo hacia sentir raro consigo mismo.

Inhalo un poco de oxigeno y toco tres veces el timbre luego de que su pollito Gilbird lo hiciera reaccionar tirándole del cabello.

Alice apenas y había terminado de arreglarse con su vestido celeste y su saquito de hilo blanco cuando escucho la grata serenata de la llamada a su puerta.

¡El día de hoy definitivamente no le sería tan aburrido y pesado como se lo imaginaba!

Abrió la puerta con toda la emoción y cuando vio al albino y su pollito con un enorme ramo de flores, se sorprendió y miró directo a los ojos de su ahora acompañante. Este, sin más, le dio las flores de un golpe contra el pecho ajeno y aunque lo negará un muy leve sonrojo acarició una de sus mejillas. Mientras que a la ojiverdes si se le notaba mas, creando una extraña pero linda sensación en el ambiente.

H-hallo Gilbert…danke –Empezó a olfatear las rosas ya que su aroma tan intenso le hacían recordar el pasado tan distante ahora, sonriéndole con aquellos rasgos tan felinos en ella.-

Ja, de nada…de todas formas te las envía Francis y no ore-sama kesesese – Río con ciertos aires de superioridad para disimular su nerviosismo. Pues no era de hablarle a las mujeres…excepto a la húngara que no hace mucho se sabia que lo era…al menos él se tardo en darse cuenta de aquello.-

Ah, ya veo –Alice lo acompaño en la risa, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo ingresar a su casa- Ven, pasa así pongo estas preciosuras en agua…

Tienes el honor de recibir en este lugar a alguien awesome chica belga! Siéntete afortunada! –Exclamó con todo el orgullo entrando a dicho lugar con la frente en alto, perdiendo parte de la vergüenza que jamás admitirá que tuvo en ese momento-

...y asi termina el primer capitulo de este PruxBel ¿que sucedera con Alice y Gilbert dentro de esa casa?


End file.
